Moon
The moon (月, tsuki) is a planetary body orbiting the world. The moon was created by the first jinchūriki, the Sage of the Six Paths, through his and his brother's fūinjutsu. The Sage sealed the physical remains of the Ten-Tails after he used his Creation of All Things ability to divide its chakra into the nine tailed beasts. Hamura later took leadership of the Ōtsutsuki clan and decided to live on the moon in order to guard the Demonic Statue, though not before receiving instructions from his brother to wait for a full millennium and observe mankind. Madara Uchiha, after awakening the Rinnegan, released the seal placed on the empty vessel of the Ten-Tails and summoned it back to earth. Madara's ultimate plan, that was later adopted by Obito Uchiha, the Eye of the Moon Plan, involved reviving the Ten-Tails through joining the other tailed beasts, becoming its jinchūriki, and then projecting his eyes onto the moon in order to cast his "Infinite Tsukuyomi": a perpetual, world-scale genjutsu cast on every living being on the planet. This would allow both Madara and Obito to control and unite them to create a world with neither war nor hatred, making themselves the rulers of the world but at the cost of eliminating free will from humanity.3 Later, after the revival and subsequent battle with Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha worked together to create a very similar satellite in her core dimension in order to re-seal her. In The Last: Naruto the Movie, Toneri Ōtsutsuki dislodges the moon from orbit to collide it into the earth to punish humanity for abusing chakra. During his final battle with Naruto Uzumaki, the moon was nearly destroyed from their clashes and Toneri even cut the satellite in half. But later, thanks to Naruto's efforts, the moon's orbit was later fixed and its shape later restored again to its original form. Known Access to the Moon In The Last: Naruto the Movie, there was only one way to access the moon. It was via a portal located inside an underground spring which seems to be covered with snow. The spring is unique because its water doesn't make anything which falls down to the spring wet. There is a different dimension in the portal which "bridged" the earth and the moon. The portal is guarded by a giant crab which fills the portal with floating orbs, with some of them made from earthly material and many of them made from a quartz-like material that reflects the memories of anyone that passed through them and will trap them in their own memories if accidentally plunged into them. The dimension, somehow, collapsed near the end of the movie, and the "bridge" between the two worlds was severed. Enviornment In The Last: Naruto the Movie, the moon itself from outside seems to have a harsh, barren, and lifeless environment with a landscape consisting of many craters, canyons, and mountains. However, beneath the surface there is a small city-sized cavern, relative to the size of the moon, that has a vast body of water, the ocean's surface is slightly curved inwards, there are floating terrains, and a lush forest. One of the terrains holds the ancient ruins of the Ōtsutsuki's ninja village. However, unlike Earth, everything in here is floating away and reversed in position (the sky below and anything else above). Every living thing in the Moon's interior is supported by an artificial sun where the Ōtsutsuki's Tenseigan is stored. Inside the moon's interior there are many trees growing as well as insects (such as fireflies) and spiders. There is also evidence that cattle and agricultural crops are also there; in a scene, Toneri and Hinata dined on various foods, suggesting the moon dwellers were capable of sustaining themselves. A large (now ruined) ancient city, where the Ōtsutsuki lived in the past, is also located here. There is a broken Hamura's statue and some ancient writings on the wall about Ōtsutsuki clan and Tenseigan, near its symbol, on the floor there is a secret entrance which opens and gives access to stairway leading to the basement where the cemetery of main family of Ōtsutsuki clan is located. The artificial sun itself is guarded by a countless puppet armament. The only known access is via a special hand seal, which creates a circular opening. Inside the artificial sun there is the artificial sun's core, which consisted of a planet (where the Ōtsutsuki's Tenseigan is stored) is enclosed by a crescent-shaped planetary remnant formation resembling Ōtsutsuki's emblem, there is Toneri's castle atop. The core is also surrounded by numerous floating islands, with each island having a mountain, one of which houses Hamura's Shrine. On the temple of Hamura the Statue of the Ōtsutsuki Clan resideds. When the Energy Vessel was destroyed by Naruto and Hinata via their combined effort, the moon's movement was stopped temporarily. It also caused the artificial sun to disintegrate, causing darkness to engulf the moon's interior. It also disabled the entirety of the puppet armament.